Passionately Curious
by TheDCuniversechick
Summary: Jennifer is a good reporter. She knows that. She knows that and intends to keep that title. And that meant always being aware of her surroundings and constantly knowing who was around her and what they were doing. She notices how Wally is...different. And she's determined to piece together the puzzle that IS Wally West.
1. Unicorn are NOT stupid X(

**Hey-llo!**

**Here is the story we've ALL been waiting for!**

**Passionately**** Curious!**

**Co!Authored by marmarpenn, it's rumored to be the best fic idea of the century!**

**Lol, just kidding. Though it IS Co!Authored by marmarpenn, it's just a normal fic.**

**We'd love to hear what you think!**

**Ps. To answer a reviewers question Linda was a basic character map for the story. :)**

* * *

"Okay everybody! Class is dismissed!" Mr. Knots, the 10th grade science teacher yelled from his desk in the front of the classroom, right on time, too. The bell rang bare moments after.

One by one, all the students fleshed their way through the large crowd, all in a vain attempt to get out of the class, and out to the halls.

The classroom itself is actually fairly large, one of the largest in the school. A large chalk board hung on the wall in the front, along with a few educational posters beside it. On the wall to its left held the smart board and pull down word key, as well as a couple more posters. The far right wall held the class rules, with a large table pushed up against it; used for backpack parking. The back wall held the computers and sink, as well as Mr. Knots office door. Desks scattered the room in neat rows, each and every one fit for a student, much to their dismay.

Jennifer pulled her bag from her desk in the back, double checking to make sure she's gathered everything. She made her way through the array of desks, being much easier than it would have been earlier, with most other students long gone.

Stopping in front of the teacher's desk, a Cheshire style grin appeared on her pale face with the thought of her idea for the following week's school paper. Jenny took a deep breath, making sure not to squeal with the mere thought.

Mr. Knots peered up through the lens of his glasses, a small ever-lasting frown placed on his face.

"Yes, Jennifer?" He asked, monotone looking back at whatever paper he held in hand.

"Well sir," said Jennifer doing her best to stand up straight, she had to impress the teacher, "I want to ask about our paper."

"Yes, what about it Jennifer..." he asked obviously not caring he didn't even look her in the eye. Jennifer couldn't help but scowl,

"I would like to do it on Unicorns!"

Mr. Knots did look up he raised an eyebrow slowly and opened his mouth, and suddenly he did something Jennifer never thought he would do, he laughed straight at her.

"I'm serious," she babbled, "Unicorns are very important objects-and there have been many sightings all over Central City-don't you see what I could do with this paper. It would be the best paper you've ever seen, I promise you that."

Wiping tears from his eyes with a plum colored handkerchief, "I'm sorry Jennifer but that is the most absurd idea for a paper I ever heard. Find a new topic."

Jennifer scowled at him for a few moments not sure what to say next, there wasn't much to say either. She had her heart set on doing this paper on Unicorns.

"Yes Jennifer," he asked obviously annoyed that Jennifer was still here.

"Well when you get a million papers on how sexy members of the Justice League are-and you want to see a paper on the importance of unicorns...don't come crying to me!" and with that Jenifer stormed out of the classroom swinging the door and meaning to make a gallant entrance outside of the school. Well that's till she hit the boy with the door of the classroom. When it hit him she heard a rather large 'oof' and the sound of someone falling the ground.

Jennifer hurried around the door to see who she hit.

The boy got up surprisingly fast considering Jenifer knew she hadn't threw open that door lightly, "OW!" he snapped already making his way down the hall before Jennifer could spit a lame apology out, "Watch where your swinging doors!"

"Well I wasn't the one standing in front of it!" yelled Jennifer but she wasn't sure she herd it because he was already gone in a swarm of students. She didn't even see clearly who it was. All she could remember was a flash of red hair and poof he was already gone.

He was a jerk, and she didn't care about him really at the moment, what she did care about was the fact that she still couldn't do her report on Unicorns. She stormed down the hallway glad this was her last class because she was not in the mood to deal with anyone else.

"Jenny! Jenny!" it was Seymour, one of Jennifer's few friends. He was annoying along with the rest of her friends but hey…friends were friends, so she couldn't complain much, "We were looking for you!"

Seymour flirts with Jennifer more than he actually has conversations with her. It's getting really annoying as they get older, because this started in sixth grade and hasn't stopped. He's had this stupid crush forever.

"Yeah-weren't you right behind me after English?" Mike asked scratching his already forming beard. Jennifer scrunched up her face. The grossest thing about Mike was his beard, and his B.O. and a lot of things. Mike's one of those guys who hit puberty fast. It's only tenth grade and he's growing a full on beard. He has the mental capacity of pigeon too. I'm not sure how he hasn't been held back or anything. I think the teachers keep him going up grades because he's a championship wrestler.

"No," Jennifer said briskly, "I had to ask a question?"

"About what?" Billy asked, " is hardly one for a conversation."

Billy was annoying, he wasn't as flirtatious with Jennifer as Seymour. But he still was annoying, he talked way, way too much for his own good. It's like he has seventeen personalities going at once. Jennifer's even found him talking to himself a few times.

"About the paper!"

"The paper," Gizzy said. He was eleven, and by far the most annoying. He was already in tenth grade, don't Jennifer how it's still a mystery to her but he's a genius. And makes points to rub it in everyone's faces whenever he can. "I finished that last night what are you even doing it on? How sexy the Flash is?"

"No," Jennifer felt her face get hot from anger.

"Kid Flash then," said Billy, "he's more of her type-and her age? Right Jenny?"

"No!" Jennifer said, "I'm not doing it on either!"

"Oh I know," Seymour said, "She's doing it on that Red Arrow guy!"

"No," Jennifer said now very angry with her friends, "I'm not doing it on any of those people. I was going to do it on Unicorns but he wouldn't let me!"

The four guys looked at each other than back to Jennifer who had her arms crossed across her chest with a glare on her face. Then they started laughing!

"Hey!" Jennifer said, "Stop laughing, Unicorns are very-"

"Wait. Wait-your telling me you still believe in Unicorns! I'm eleven and I don't believe in unicorns!" Gizzy said laughing. Jennifer kicked Gizzy in the shin.

"Stop laughing, now I don't have anything to do my topic on!" she leaned against the lockers frowning.

"You can do it on me?" Seymour said giving her a daredevil smile, "I'm always an interesting topic right?"

"Oh get a life Seymour," Jennifer said before starting to walk off, "Do any of you have a life besides harassing me?"

"Nope," Billy said, "It's either harassing you or try to get Steve to talk to us...and you know how that is."

Jennifer looked at Steve. He was mute, no one knew why really. It drove teachers crazy but he did always turn work in on time. He's nice, well as nice as you can be without talking to people. But just doesn't talk. He's a great listener because you have no idea what he really thinks so you can't get offended.

"Anyway," Seymour said, "We came to ask you if you wanted to get smoothies with us after school."

Jennifer debated it; she knew she had lots of homework and that she needed to find something else do her paper on. But she also wanted to hang out with her friends (no matter how annoying and antagonizing they could be) they were a breath of fresh air sometimes. But homework as always weighed over.

"Sorry guys," Jennifer said, "But I got to do my homework-and find a new thing to do my project on."

"Awe," Seymour said, "You always have to do homework live a little...go on a date with the hottest guy in the high school."

"Seymour," said Jennifer, "Your definitely not the hottest guy in the high school. Trust me. Bye guys-maybe if I'm done early I can hang out but I doubt it I seriously am crushed about not letting me do it on...Unicorns."

Her friends started laughing again and Jennifer rolled her eyes spinning on her heals to head home.

"Bye Jenny! Maybe you can do that report on Fairy's instead!" Billy yelled. She didn't turn back to argue-Fairy's wasn't a bad idea. But since Billy suggested it she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing he actually helped her out.

"Jenny you home yet?"

"Yeah dad!" Jennifer yelled back, "In my room!"

"Hey sweetheart" Her father, John said as he entered her room. "How was school?"

"Horrible." Came the reply.

"Oh? How so?" The middle aged man asked his daughter.

Ever since her mother's death, He and Jenny have been as close as ever. They talk to each other about everything. From how much he misses Jane, to how much Seymour flirted with her that day. Their bond was unbreakable.

"Mr. Knots wouldn't let me do my report on Unicorns." she mumbled from her spot at the desk.

"Unicorns?" He raised a slight eyebrow.

"It's not stupid!" The brunette called, pushing her pink bang back in frustration.

"Oh, I know, I know. I just expected you to do something more like 'Why Flash Is the Awesomest Superhero', or something." He chuckled.

The girl rolled her eyes, and started unpacking her bag.

She did this for a few moments, before she dropped everything in her hand abruptly; and turned to her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I think I'm going to join the school Newspaper."


	2. Well, Hello! :o

**Hey-llo! ^^**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**May I apologize for the utter shortness of this; as it's basically a transition to get into the story.**

**Ps. This story will most likely be re-written in the future; as I'm a real perfectionist.**

**I'd love to hear what you think, and both me and marmarpenn enjoy hearing what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Six days. Jennifer had six days before the report was due and she still didn't even know what she was writing about. Mike was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. Mike didn't notice, considering he was too absorbed in whatever he was talking about. Jennifer absently tapped on her desk.

Mr. Knots - being the one who control's the school newspaper, said if she does good on this paper he'll consider her for the school newspaper. That's great and all - but one problem. She doesn't know what to do it on.

For the past day in a half she's been looking all around for something, for anything to do her story on.

"Are you listening?" Mike asked Jennifer.

"Yeah," Jennifer tried to grin. Mike believed it and went back on to babbling. She didn't want to be mean but Mike was way too gullible for his own good.

Okay. Look around Jennifer what's in the room. She was in history right now and was suppose to be taking notes on the newest chapter. She'd do it at home - she had to worry about her paper.

Okay, what's in the room? A white board, the teacher (Mrs. Rame, a half deaf old lady which was why it was so easy for Mike to talk during her class), books, Mike - none of those seemed like good things to do her report. Well maybe she could do it about how Mike never shut's up.

Jennifer sighed slouching in her desk when she noticed the kid two seats in front of her. Red hair. He was the one who she hit with the door two day's ago. She sat up again looking over everyone's shoulder to see what the boy was doing. It appeared he was doing his notes like he was suppose too. But instead she noticed the doodles across the paper which seemed to be a few little lightning bolts here and there. Another Flash fixation, wonderful.

She looked around her desk finding the piece of paper that was his actual notes. His name was Wally West. Double alliteration. Nice. She never really noticed much about Wally, except he was quiet, kept to himself, and was absent or called into the office for doctor's appointments a lot. Now that she thinks of it he's gone at least once a week, and called two to three times. It was a little fishy. She had Math, History, and Spanish with him. He was smart, always had the right answer -but always stuttered - like even stupid questions like what the math answer is. ...Why does Jennifer feel as if she's somehow poking into his personal life?

Because he was hiding something.

She narrowed her eyes.

And Jennifer had to know what it was.

It was as if a light bulb appeared over her head, "That's it!" she said out loud - actually very loudly. So loud that Mike stopped his constant babble and Wally turned around and faced her.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Jennifer said still staring at Wally, "Uh, hey guy I hit with the door."

He turned back around his face barely showing emotion.

"Hey!" she said, "You just ignored me."

"Mhmmm," he said, "What did I hurt your feelings?"

"Well yeah," Jennifer gasped.

Jerk.

He turned back around and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah what do want to say - you want to apologize."

"Me apologize," Jennifer scoffed, "Your the one who stood in front of the door - then was a total jerk."

"Sorry," he than grinned telling her he didn't mean it.

Jennifer ground her teeth together in frustration, before her eyes lit up.

"I want to do my report on you."

"Wait," he said knitting his eyebrows together, "What?"

"My english report. I want to do it on you." She nodded, her curly brown hair bouncing with her movements.

The Red-Head, Wally, rolled his eyes. "That report is supposed to be on a mystery you'd like to know the answer to."

She grinned. "Exactly. You seem pretty interesting, and is sure as heck a mystery to the rest of the school." She said A-matter-of-factly.

"I'm not interesting," he said, "My life is boring."

"Well, I'll have to figure that out myself, won't I?" She finished as the bell rang and everyone exited the room. Jennifer made sure to do a sassy hair-flip as she left the room; just for the ginger trailing behind her.

Once she was out in the hall, she sighed. She had some digging to do.


	3. Yogurty-Adventures

"It's like the best thing ever written right?" asked Jennifer nudging Gizzy as they walked the halls of the high school looking for the rest of her group.

"Well," Gizzy said rolling his eyes, "The writing's fine Jenny-your writing's always been fine it's just...first the Unicorns now the Faries...I mean...uh seriously?"

"What's wrong with Faries," groaned Jennifer.

"Well for one thing," Seymour said suddenly appearing putting an arm around Jennifers shoulders, "it's a topic more aquainted for a five year old."

Jennifer pushed Seymour's arm out from around her, " 's will like it, you'll see and I'll get in the school newspaper."

"I thought you we doing it on Wally West," said Mike, "You seemed pretty intent on stalking him yesterday."

Jennifer couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks, oh she was in for a world of annoyance now," Wait a sec...you were going to do the report on Wally West and not me!" Seymour looked generally offeneded.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "I don't know there's just something interesting about him."

"Yeah interesting," Billy said appearing out of the crowd, "Guy's in my English class, he's a genius. That's all too him. He doesn't even have any friends."

"Everyone has friends," Jennifer scoffed, "there's just something about him-secretive I wasn't to find it out."

"If your looking for secretive- just do it on why good ol' Steve doesn't talk?"

Steve who, Jennifer hadn't noticed was walking besider her the whole time (he was like a ninga) rolled his eyes at the comment. Everyone for some reason always jokes about Steve's muteness in hope he'll defend himself or something. Steve usually roll's his eyes or grins (never laughs). Some times he'll scowl. But that's only sometimes. It was a mystery, but a dead end of a mystery too. Jennifer's been to Steve's house, his parents are loving a nice from what Jenny's noticed. He just doesn't talk.

"C'mon-let's get some frozen yogurt," Mike said, "I'm starving."

"Your always starving," commented Gizzy.

"Well, that's because your a half pint smaller than me - you don't know the need's of a growing man..." Mike said.

"Uh, growing," scoffed Jennifer, "Mikey-hate to break it to you but I think your already fully growned."

"Whatever. Girls don't understand the troubles guy's have to go threw."

That's the problem with being friends with all guy's, guys don't understand the problems girls have to go through in order to become a woman.

. . .

In the middle of frozen yougut Seymour started to choke and point at something.

"Bro! Slow down there!" said Billy patting his friends back, "Wait a sec," he said suddenly seeing something off into the distance, "Is that him."

"He's with a boy - and a girl."

"That's who?" Jennifer said craning her head to look behind her, she turned and saw Wally with a younger boy with dark hair, and a girl with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Jen!" exclaimed Gizzy, "Don't look the guy's probably already kreeped out by you."

"Thanks," Jennifer said sarcastilly but turned back around, "Tell me what's happening."

"Well," said Billy, "Either he's flirting with the girl-or argueing. Not completely sure- but either way I know the look in his eyes. He likes her."

"Guy's have a look in there eyes when they like a girl?" Jennifer said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah duh," Gizzy said ,"You should know Seymour gives it to you all the time."

"Dude," Seymour snapped.

"Wait," Jennifer almost swueeled, "Maybe if I set them up, he'll let me do my report on him!"

"Jennifer," groaned Gizzy, "Gu-"

Jennifer hardly listened to her younger friend instead she stood up from the booth she sat at and started walking twords WAlly and his friends.

"Dude, why is she standing up hasn't she been listening to a word we've said to her?" Jennifer knew that was Billy talking, but she just rolled her eyes. Reporters gotta have innitutive right? Than why were her hands suddenly getting clammy-and why were her nee's studdenly feeling like they were about to buckle.

Jennifer shook the feeling away and headed faster twords the booth, WAlly caught sight on her his mout fell agape in confusion, surprise, and a lot of annoyance, "Hey WAlly." Jennifer said before WAlly could even think of anything to say.

"Who's this?" asked the blond.

"No one, and annoyance..." Wally said threw gritted teeth.

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"How about you introduce us Wally?" asked the dark haired boy. He was younger than WAlly, maybe thirteen? But he had a sort of mature tone about him, that was immature at the same time. Jennifer couldn't explain the aura she felt off the dark haired boy really. It was confusing.

Wally gave his two friends a pointed look as if introducing them to Jennifer was the exact opposite of what he'd like to do.

The blond gave him a hard glare before saying in a rough tone, "Introduce us, WAlly."

"This is Jennifer," muttered WAlly.

"That's Jennifer?" the dark haired boy cackled, "You never told me she was hot!"

"Whatever, now can you please go away?" said Wally.

"Why does she have to go away?" the blond said, "she doesn't seem as bad as you put her to be. C'mon sit down with us for awhile."

The only open seat was next to Wally so Jennifer awkwardly sat down her knee accidently bumping next to Wally. Wally retracted his leg as if it was lava.

"I'm Artemis and this is Dick."

"Jennifer-as Wally told you. But most people just call me Jenny."

"Jenny cute yet sophisticated," said Dick with a grin, "Why exactly did you want to do your report about this loser?"

"Because he's interesting," I said, "he never talks in class, he's always drawing lightning bolts on his notebooks. He always has the right answer."

Artemis was smirking and Dick rolled his eyes.

"He is sitting right next to you," Wally said with a firm set against his jaw.

"She can see that," Jennifer said.

"Well aren't you sassy," said Artemis, but it wasn't as an insult really. Artemis seemed sort of humored by all of this.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I'm best friends with all boys: I kinda have to be." The brunnette smirked.

"Well, isn't that fun," says Dick, "Gotta boyfriend?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"No, and I'm not planning to."

He flinched back. "Oh, cool."

"So, Jennifer! What brings to to our wonderful land of peace?" Asks an annoyed red head.

She craned her neck to the side, "A unicorn. A unicorn flew me here."

"Ha!" Laughed Artemis, "You know, you should come to the mall with me on Saturday."

"Mall?" Asks Jenn.

"Yeah, would that work?" She asks.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. You just don't seem like the type of girl who would be spending their Saturday shopping."

The blonde scoffed. "Believe me, i'm not. My friend Megan is a cheerleader, and her squad just got a new member. Aparently, it's 'tradition,' to go to the mall, and she's dragging me along for the ride."

"Lol, nice!" The soon-to-be-reporter laughed.

"Mmm, yeah. So are you up for it?"

"Oh, sure! Um,...does anyone have, like, a sharpie?" The brunnette asks the small group.

Artemis shakes her head, Wally glares, and Dick nodds and pulls one from his pocket.

"Oh. Thanks." She says and grabs Artie's arm.

407-862-4343, she writes.

"Cool! Maybe you'll make the trip a bit less tramutizing."

"With cheerleaders, I doubt I could do you any good." She laughed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices her friends star to get up.

"Great! So, I gave to go. Call me! Dick - Could you get my number from Artie? I need to chat with you. Wally - Could you stop staring at me like i'm something off the bottom of your shoe? I was in your 5th grade class. I heard that speech bout' how you have the greatest uncle ever. He would not like you treating a lady like this." Jennifer said as she rushed off to catch up with her friends.

Once she was gone, Dick said, "Well, I like er',"


	4. Author's Note X(

**Hello precious readers! I MUST apoligize for delay of updates (For, what, 2 months? SORRY!).**

**I don't really have a proper excuse, but I kinda forgot about this site.**

**Me and my co!writer, marmarpenn, are working on the next chapter and hope you can forgive us.**

**Sincerly, TheDCUChick. :)**


End file.
